La profecia:episodio 1 La hija de Celestia
by Catlion
Summary: Este es el primer episodio,la hija de Celestia por primera vez va al jardin de infancia,despues de la muerte de su verdarea madreCelestia se hace cargo,asta el primer dia de claces ... si lo se lo dije 2 veces y que?. Ya saben perdonen faltas de orotgrafia, con un pulgar arriba es mucho para mi y nada mas por el momento CHAO CHAO asta le proxima


**ACLARANDO COSAS:**

**1 LOS ANTERIORES DOCUMENTOS SON EL INTRO POR ESO NO HABIA TANTA ACCION**

**2 SI PONGO PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS ES PARA REALIZAR UNA ACCION YA QUE SERA ILOGICO QUE PUSIERA EJEMPLO :**

**-ASI QUE , QUE DICES LO HACEMOS O NO (BEBE EL CAFE)...**

**SABiENDO QUE YA PUSE LA ACCION DESDE ANTES,PARA MI ES ILOGICO PERO BUENO**

**3 CON TAN SOLO PONER UN (y) - (SI ES QUE SE VE DE TODAS FORMAS ES EL PUlGAR ARRIbA) EN UN MENSAJE PRIVADO SE LOS AcEPTO, NADA MAS ESO Y PONGAN EN PALABRAS DISLIKE O COMO SE ESCRIBA NADA MAS .. YA BLOQUE A 2 CREO... PERO DA IGUAL BUENO ESE ES UN EPISODIO DE NO SE CUANTOS SEAN EN REALIDAD,creo que tal vez sean 15 a 20 , ya que veremos cada año de la vida de Sweet, como crece y como se desarrolla, también veremos las etapas de la vida,como por ejemplo , como olvidar el primer día del jardín de infancia,asta la graduación de no se ,tal vez la universidad,o quisas de la preparatoria, como antes dije pongan un (y) o con palabras "like" o "dislike "-o como se escriba,pero nada de criticas negativas y/o positivas. **

**Bueno ahora si , respondiendo las preguntas:**

**1.- Celestia tiene el instinto de madre como cualquier especia del planeta, osea si, es buena madre**

**2.-Sweet al crecer lo sabremos ... con su debido tiempo**

**3.-su destino a los 15 años es incierto ya que Celestia lo vio en el espejo.**

**Bueno empecemos:**

Después de dormir a Sweet,Celestia prepara el baño,mientras espera,mete a la cría a la cuna,y se sienta a meditar por un momento,cuando ya esta listo el baño,le ordena sus sirvientas que por cual quier motivo que se despertase,que se la lleven,por temor a que se la robasen,pero no hubo complicaciones,termino su baño y se fue a hacer sus labores reales,pasan 2 horas asta que es llamada para atender a la cría

-"que paso Sweet,ya no llores,ya estoy aquí,tienes frío, espera "-toma una manta y la cubre,pero sigue llorando,no sabe que hacer,decide jugar con ella,pero le es inutil

-"no tienes hambre,pero que tienes?"

-"si me la permite mi señora"-le dice su secretaria-"hmm... ya veo, la extraña"

-"y tu como sabes?"

-"fácil,tengo una pluma de usted y..."

-"a con que eso era.. una pesadilla"

-"si me lo permite mi señora,estaba pensando si no es mucha molestia si tuviese una niñera"

-"no lo creo, no confió en nadie, ademas es muy pequeña."

-"si usted desea yo la puedo cuidar por unas horas mientras hace sus labores realez,y yo me encargo de ella,asta que llegue la hora de comer para usted y su cría"

-"esta bien, 2 horas tu y 2 horas yo, así no estará totalmente sola"

-"de acuerdo su majestad"

Y así fue,por un largo mes... nada mas que a Celestia le tocaban mas en las noches, y se desesperaba,pero valió la pena aunque cansada,Celestia decide tomas un par de días sola con su cría,ir a la playa, pero sin antes ordenar que solo una parte de la playa estaría reservada solo para ella,el hotel también, 1 piso cerrado , solo para las 3,Celestia, la secretaria y Sweet

-"su majestad, sus ordenes se han cumplido al pie de la letra,que ordena ahora su excelencia?"-le pregunta un curioso soldado

-"nada por ahora,tomate todo el día libre,si lo deseas"

Y el soldado salio trotando de alegría,ella esta sola con la cría lista para darle de comer,la recuesta en la cama , se acomoda Celestia, y deja que la naturaleza haga su trabajo,mientras intenta no quedarse dormida,ya que esta atendiendo asuntos de la realeza con su secretaria

-"perdone usted princesa, pero Los Pegasos están pidiendo que usted valla mañana a inaugurar el túnel de los 7 vientos que ya esta terminado por completo,después debe ir a Fillydelphia a entregar un premio,después debe ir a...acaso le aburro su majestad?-le pregunta porque esta bostezando

-"no, por que lo dices?"-bosteso

-"no, por nada,pero en verdad debe ir su majestad"

-"bueno...pero te encargarás de cuidarla... si me disculpas,ya no resisto mas, me ire a dormir y no quiero que me despierten" -afirmo

-"esta bien su majestad, las dejare dormir"-sale de la habitación y les dice a los soldados que no dejen pasar a nadie y que revisen cuarto por cuarto

Al cabo de 4 horas,Celestia lleva a Sweet a ver por primera vez el mar,la baja cn cuidado asi la playa,y la deja hacer lo que quisiese,pero no meterse al agua,hicieron castillos de arena,recolectaron caracolas,Celestia las metió en una caja,y decidió que era el momento de que se metiese al mar,así que con mucho cuidado la sumerge ,y la saca,y a su repetidas veces,y al parecer a Sweet no le agrado la idea, ya que empeso a llorar a la cuarta vez que la sumergió a no mas 30 centimetros,he hizo una rabieta,grito y pataleo,Celestia la toma y le dice:

-"no temas, es agua nada mas, mira"- y Celestia se mete al agua-"vez, no hay nada que temer,calmate"- y Sweet se tranquilizo.

A si que Celestia decidió que rea suficiente,ella también necesita comer ,por su parte su secretaria ya habia ordenado la comida para Celestia,asi que sin esperar se sento a comer tranquilamente mientras Sweet jugaba con sus caracolas

-"Sweet no las vallas a romper,cuidarlas bien-"le decía la secretaria

Pero al parecer a Sweet no le importaba mucho, las aventaba por do quier, incluso en la cabeza de Celestia, pero sin molestarse seguía comiendo,la pequeña cría seguía no asta que se escucho un llanto

-"que paso?"-pregunta Celestia

-"que rompio una caracola muy grande y se ha lastimado su casco"

-"permitirme,"-Celestia como buena madre, tomo el casco,le quito los pedazos de caracola, limpio la herida y le dijo muy molesta-"vez Sweet, se te dijo que no lo hicieras,y mirate, te as lastimado tu casco,ten mas cuidado la próxima vez"-Y Sweet comprendió y siguió jugando.

Pasa un largo año de esa pequeña vacación,Sweet esta empezando a a aprender a volar y hablar,Celestia como su instructora de vuelo obviamente le enseña pero no sin antes paras una pequeña prueva:

-"Sweet quería tienes que volar a como de lugar , pero sin antes ver que tan fuertes son tus alas, así que intenta elevarse"-Sweet lo intenta pero cae repetidas veces-"esta bien veo que si puedes elevarte lo suficiente pero te falta mucho,aprende de mi"-y se elevo sin dificultad asía una nube cercana y bajo la nube -"Vez?.. no es tan difícil así que practica en el gimnasio"

Varios guardias las guían al gimnasio cuando lo abren... muchos aparatos de ejercicios obviamente,también estaba para ejercitar las alas, y un mini campo de entrenamiento de vuelo

-"Sweet ahora en adelante vas a entrenear aquí,tu y solo tu tienes acceso al edificio,pero prometeme que entrenaras y talvez te inscriba a la academa de los Wondervolts, y espero que seas la capitana... pero ahora no tienes edad para entrar , pero desde ahora te enseñare a hacer una rainplosion sonica,solo lo he visto 2 veces a lo largo de mi vida, es legendaria, difícil de aprender pero con la practica asta tu lo podrás hacer"

Cada dia por lo largo de 2 años entreno,con o sin heridas (raspaduras, caídas, moretones,) intento volar mas rápido que su madre,pero sin un buen resultado. Sweet ahora tiene 3 años , y es enviada a la aacademia de jóvenes voladores,su examen de admisión nunca estuvo con favoritismo,Celestia pido al capitán de los wondervolt y director de la dicha academia que hiciese el examen junto con todos,lo cual era un hecho

-"SWeete querida,tu examen es complicado, no olvides tu entrenamiento, si fallas no importa habrá otros años para que lo intentes,"

-"no te preocupes mamá, lo intentare... eso espero"se dijo ella misma

En el gran estadio, como espectadores , todos los familiares a aspirantes a un lugar dentro de la academia de vuelo,no mas de 50 decia Celestia que veía desde el palco real,Sweet extremadamente nerviosa, se le olvida casi todo,el campo de prueba era demasiado difícil, aun para ella, giros ,coordinación entre las alas,esquivar ciertas nubes,llovizna a tornado,todo era una prueba para una semi profesional,Sweet trago saliva y espero a que le dicen un numero

-"Sweet Storm.. numero 49."

-"valla.. soy la ultima..."- sin saber que todos estaría dentro del mismo campo,así que la llevan a la linea de salida y Celestia desde lo alto diciendo

-" a todos los aspirantes, deben cruzar todo el campo en el menor tiempo posible, se calificara tiempo, velocidad coordinación y agilidad... buena suerte"

Sweet aun mas asustada.. se escuchan las palabras

-"todos en sus marcas...listos...FUERA"

-Todos salen volando lo mas rápido posible...Sweet en cambio se quedo paralizada del miedo, pero recordó las palabras de su madre -"hija mía, no debes sentir miedo ante nada, confía en ti misma y logras cosas increíbles"-asi que salio volando lo mas rápido que pudo,alcanzando a duras penas a 2,y eso en el ultimo lugar,en su primer obstáculo que rea un giro de 360 grados. lo realizo sin mucha dificultad, los otros 2 no lo lograron,en el segundo era un espiral o comúnmente llamado *rizo* en picada,para salir luego a un pequeño túnel de vórtice donde debería salir lo mas rápido posible, el viento tenia un ritmo muy especifico de cada 3 minutos antes de que expulsase a quien este dentro e intentarlo de nuevo,Sweet trato aun mas saliva y realizo el riso,y espero a que expulsase el túnel de vórtice a quien este dentro, lo cual le dio ventaja ya que expulso a la mayoría , entra y esta casi obscuro,el recorrido lo hizo en 2 miutos antes de salir sintió la fuerza del viento, contándole 4 minutos de retraso,cuando pudo salir , era la prueba de agilidad, varios de los aspirantes se quedaron tendidos en las nubes de salvación mareados,ella lo intenta . logra esquivar unas nubes pegajosas, pero es atrapada en una, los ayudantes la toman y la ayudan a quitarse la nube, para regresaría al principio de la prueba, contándole 3 minutos , al intentar llegar al otro lado de la prueba , casi lo logra pero nuevamente es atrapada por la nube, constando 8 minutos mas , todo era practica y error,salio . la prueba era de coordinación 4 parejas ya estaban listas y ella estaba esperando pareja, cuando e dijo una voz

-"que tan coordinada eres"-le dijo la pegaso

-"no muy bien-"respondio cansada

-#con eso me basta.. sigueme"respondio

Salieron rápidamente el 5° lugar. tratando de ir lo mas posiblemente,coordinadas, que terminan en un tiempo de 57 mintutos y 30 segundos ya que Sweet choco varias veces con su compañera y la sancionaron por eso...

-"mañana se sabrán quienes han entrado o quienes son rechazados.. buena suerte a todos"-dijo Celestia una ves terminado las pruevas y fue a recojer a su hija

-"jajaja,, si tienes razón.. chocamos tantas veces .. pero esperemos entrar a la academia.. es el sueño de mi vida"

-"y el mio... ojala y pudiéramos entrar las 2 juntas,pero dime tu nombre por si no llegas, yo te daré las buenas o las malas"

-"mi nombre es Rawinbow Dash ..y cual es el tuyo?"

-"el mio es Sweet Storm.."

-"me suena familiar.. pero da igual te veo mañana"-Y su padre se la lleva,mientras Sweet espera a que todos se vallan para hablar con su madre

-"al fin se fueron todos..."- se dijo mientras se dirija a las duchas...

-"Sweet, cariño donde estas?"gritaba Celestia

-"me estoy dando un baño.."

-"oh aquí estas... como sentiste tu prueba?"

-"muy difícil .. aun para mi...pero me divertí tanto mas con Rawinbow"

-"Rainbow?... bueno sera mejor que regresemos a casa... mañana tienes un dia decisivo"

Y después de su ducha, Sweet y Celestia regresan a Canterlot,done cenan algo,charlan, y posteriormente se retiran apra temprano en la mañan Sweet despierta a su madre saltando encima

-"mamá ya es hora.. despierta... no quiero ir sin que Rainbow me gane... quiero saber si paso o no.. vamos derpisa levantate"

-"si, ya voy, solo dejadme por lo menos lavarme la cara.. pero que?.. no te lavase la cara.. ven acá"

-"pero maaa..."

-"he dicho que vengas"

-"maaaa.. no quero"

-"ven he dicho"

-"esta bien.."- queriendo o no fue ásia Celestia donde lamió su cara, pero también Sweet la lamia la cara a su madre

-"ya.. estas si me permites... me tu desayuna..come algo."

-"pero no es justo.. Rainbow me ganara y tal ves ella no entre ..y que tal vez yo no entre a la academia... eso no es bueno"

-"no te veras, estaras dentro en un santiamen"

Celestia se adelanta y deja a Sweet desayunar,pero esta tan nerviosa,que no prueba bocado, asi que sale tan solo 10 minutos despues de celestia, toma una carroza y la llevan directamente a la academa donde todos los padres de famila estan para ya sea apoyo moral o para inscribir a sus crias, desde el palco Celestia informa

-" Atento aviso, para saber sus resultados, vallan al gimnsacio, hay estan las listas de los aceptados, mucha suerte a todos los aspirantes"

Sweet totalmente bañada en sudor decir ir sola a ver las listas, todos los chiquillos en bola queriendo ver, algunos resignados lloraban, otros saltaban de alegria incluida RD,

-"Sweet ay estas, mira pase,logre pasar con una puntuacion alta, y tu tambien tienes puntiacion alta. pero no como la mia"

-"no bromes, no creo, soy la mas lenta, mira terminamos muy tarde, en que se basaron?"

-"en el compaerismo, por eso la gran mayoria no paso"

-"es encerio?"

-"claro, pasamos, las 2 juntas ahora es tiempo para inscribirnos y tus padres?"-lo cual la pone incomoda ya que tiene prohibido decir quien es su madre

."ya vendran, mas tarde. pero que devo hacer"

-"cuando te isncriban , recogeran tus cosas y estaremos mas de 2 años entrenando para ser una wonderbolt, que no eso genial?"

-"sin salir...sin ver a mi madre?"

-"hem... si"

y Sweet voltean a verla y todos piensan que no paso,lloro tanto que una joven se le acerco

-"que te pasa criatura.. acaso no pasaste?"

-"no.. no es eso..mi mamá me va adejar sola aqui y no quieroooo"

-"oh.. es eso el problema?,no te preocupes tu madre puede venir a verte, y cada 4 meses sales para ir a visitarla y le puees contar tus aventuras y cosas, y si pasa algo malo, tu madre tambien puede venir a verte"

-"encerio?"-sollosando

-"claro que si"

Sweet se consuela, RD le dijo que fueran a ver el lugar para distraerla un poco,y asi pasa, se olvido por completo de que estara internada,pero no por mucho tiempo,el jardin de infancia es el nico sistema que dejan salir a las crias cada semana

-"sweet miraarcos de nubes,wow son enormes, algun dia estare volando en uno de esos"

-"como digas Rainbos, espero poder volar mas rapido que tu "

-"no lo creo,pero dime quienes son tus padres"

-"no porque no me lo creerias"

-"si no creo que allamos pasado pero bueno ... como quieras-"el padre de RD la estaba llamando para ir pos sus cosas ya que al otro dia deven inciar clases-"adios vemos mañana

-"si Rainbow, como digas"- y se sentod a admirar el paisaje de Equestrai

-"Sweet cariño con que aqui estabas.. ven es hora de comer.."

-"ya voy. pero dime ,, me visitaras frecuentemente ?"

-"claro que los dias, vendre a recogerte"

Y las 2 se dan un fuerte abrazo,y se amrchan del lugar,para comer bien ya que las 2 no sedayunaron por los otro dia...

-"llevas tus libretas?"

-"si.."

-"llevas tu almuerzo"

-"si"

-"llevas tu alforja"

-"si tambien"

-"llevas tu manzana para tu profesor?"

-"si todo.. oh no.. no llev un alcla gigante de buque"

-"un ancla.. rapido traiganle un ancla"

-"ja te pille... valla caiste jajaja"

-"no es gracioso.."-dijo Celestia muy enfadada-"bueno ya vete se hace tarde y hoy te recogere en la entrada al finalizar las claces"

-"deacuerdo te quiero madre"

-"yo tambien. tienes cuidado, ha y ten para que no me olvides"- ella se arranca una pluma, la mas grande y se la entrega-"no la pierdas porque en verdad duele mucho, sabes que te voy a dejar a la academa ya se hiso demaciado tarde"

-"deacuerdo pero tienes trabajo"

-"eso deve esperar. primero estas tu,rapido vamonos"

Y se van a la entrada del jardin de infancia,donde todos los padres estan despidiendose de sus crias

-"ya es hora Sweet, tienes cuidado, y no hagas bromas a los maestros"

-"ma...no quiero ir..." y llora como todo niño en el primer dia de claces

-"pero sera divertido. conoceras mas amigos ."

-"no quiero.. me quiero quedar con tigo...-"y sigue llorando y haciendo rabietas"

-"SWEET STORM YA CALMATE"-la regaño

-"pero porque me gritas...gguuaaa"

-"no espera.. no era mi intencion..."-"estabien me obligas a hacerlo"-la toma con su boca y la deja en la entrada mientras todos miran-"que.. su madre me pidoo que la dejaso ya que estaba de paso... QUE?"-todos atonitos por el acontecimiento. estupefactos deciden ya no mirar

-"oh.. con que tu eres Sweet Strom .. puede soltarle su magestad.. estara bien "

-"si maestra pero deve tranquilizarla ya que hace rabietas tan fuertes que..."

-"si lo sabemos pero no se preocupe cuidaremos a su cira muy bien..."

-"shhhh.. que nadie se entre de eso quiere?"

-"perdon su alteza...bueno con su permiso me la llevo con su profesor"Yaun llorando se la lleva al salon de claces donde tambien todos estaban llorando , pero lo mala para Sweet es que RD no estaba en el salon,ovio el cupo por salon es limitado, Sweet al no verla lloro aun mas he hizo ravietas, tiro los borradores,mordisqueo los juguetes,y grito asta no poder,pero su maestro tan apasible entra y lo primero que hace es calmarla con una chupeta

"ten.. tanquila no pasa nada,es mas porque no tomas aciento y te comes tu chupeta"-al verla y tomarla se calmo y se sento en su asiento en la parte de atras , mas espesifico en la esquina, sus copañeros no mas de 15 estaban llorando y sollosando,y solo los veia, y se reia

"por es es que lloraba.. que patetica soy, creo que este lugar me va a gustar"

**QUE PASA EN EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES DE SWEET? ACASO CELESTIA IRA PARA LLEVARLA A CASA? SERA UNA BUENA ALUMNA SWEET? Y PORQUE AUN SIGO INSISTIENDO EN ESTAS PREGUNTAS?**

**SEPANLO LA PROXIMA VEZ Y LO SABRAN...*GUIÑO***


End file.
